The Locke of the Universe
by Arrow Riddari
Summary: After Missingno's defeat, the universe became a Nuzlocke. I, Lia Ashton, will prevail through this Nuzlocke to find Mew and defeat Deoxys. OC SUBMISSION IS CLOSED! Will follow Black 2 MOSTLY, except for Chapter 1 and last ending chapters. All new OCs though will be able to get legendary Pokemon now- just minor ones though.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

A/N: Yes, Lia's Story finally begins again! NEW OCs are accepted, until 20 of them are submitted. However, next chapter posted will NOT be until after October 7th. Also, I am changing my style to POKEMON CAN TALK! Or at least Lia can understand them.

_Poke-speech_

Upon docking at Aspertia City, I looked around at the sights. Several birds I have never seen before, that looked similar to swans, flew overhead, screaming their names. Light gasped as she looked over at them from my head, until I sent her in her Poke-ball. I grinned and ran to what looked like a house.

The area was much different from Littleroot. For one, Littleroot Town was tiny and consisted of three houses, where it was more like a village than a town. The only building that made Littleroot significantly a town was the Pokemon Lab, where Professor Birch had lived. In Aspertia, there was a significant amount of houses, along with a Pokemon Center and Mart. I immediately went to the mart, but like the one at Oldale Town, there were no Poke-balls available to buy.

Another significant difference was the new Pokemon the city had. Everyone had some creature following them around, while back at home, it was only Drake, Birch, and I who had them. I noticed some blue fighting type wearing a karate suit with a black belt helping to make a new villa, which was where I would live. Not only that, but there were _moving_ trash bags with faces. Never mind, those were Pokemon too. Multiple tiny pigeon-dove mixed Pokemon hung around the electrical wires. Yes, this city was much different than Littleroot. Welcome to Unova, Lia.

"_We need to find the lab_," Azul stated, her telepathic voice resonating in my mind. I nodded slightly, not wanting people to think I was hearing voices or something… Which I really was.

"I agree," Thor stated. He walked in the shadows, unnoticeably there so people would not gawk at him. I returned him immediately, along with his mate, Azul. I did not need attention with three Pokemon not from the region.

"You must be Lia Ashton, right?" a voice asked me. I looked up and saw a blonde haired girl with glasses that approached me. She had a pixie style haircut and looked at me with wide eyes. I looked at her and she carried a briefcase. Obviously, my newest team member was in it.

"Yeah, I am. Are you Professor Juniper?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I am Bianca Noir, the professor's assistant. You and Hugh, another kid, are getting your starter Pokemon today. But, I am sure you know how a Nuzlocke works, right?" she asked. I merely nodded.

"Great, follow me," she said cheerfully. I merely followed quietly, trying not to draw attention to myself.

"So you are my new rival…" a navy blue haired boy mused. His hair was messy, spiking up in a wild fashion, and he grinned. He looked about fourteen, and his skin was pale beyond point. I wondered vaguely if he was a vampire.

"Name's Hugh," he said. I nodded and muttered my name, not one for introductions.

"Wait, you're the Hoenn Champion," he said. Then he snickered.

"What's so funny?" I asked, offended.

"Well, it's funny that you guys still think there are only about 400 Pokemon, or was it 300?" I groaned, realizing how that was true. Most in Littleroot did not even know about Mew, only knowing about Pokemon like Latios and Latias. It was only upon Birch getting news from a sighting of Mew from Professor Juniper that we realized where Mew was located. And this all happened AFTER I toured Shinnoh, Johto, and Kanto. Great.

"Good of you to tell me," I faked a smile and shook his hand. He realized my forced smile and scowled a little, but took my hand anyways.

"Um, here are your Pokedexes and you can choose your Pokemon." Said Bianca. I nodded and looked at the three Pokemon.

The first was a little blue and white otter. It smiled at me and held up a scallop, but I looked away at it. It then began to cry and I knew it was not my type. This was an Oshawott. The second was a tiny red and black pig, called Tepig. I knew it to be a fighter, but still, I had to look at the third. The third was a green and white snake with _legs_. I gse snake with ott. ack pig. I knew it to be a fighter, but still, I had to look at the third. The third was a green and to crt gave me a smirk and winked, but I raised my eyebrow at it. It frowned and I grinned.

"I pick Snivy," I said, as Bianca handed me the Poke-ball. Welcome to the team, Excalibur.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

I looked at my new pokemon, my Snivy, and he smirked at me. Bianca then handed me my Pokedex, and Hugh came up from behind me, stating that he had wanted a Pokedex and that he was in search for something. I looked at him, wondering if he was douche like Gary Oak and Silver Rocketo, who was currently stuck in the Reverse World and switched with a younger kid named Jason Harry Tempest (A/N: There is your connection to the Adventures of Ariane). God knows how the kid survived with a name like that…

"You two should so battle. I want to see how a real Champion works," Bianca giddily stated. I groaned, not one for rival battles. Hugh, meanwhile, smirked and claimed that he raised his Tepig from and egg and would beat me. Ok, so he was a douche. I wish I could have Thor roast him.

I sighed and Excalibur said, "_I can fight him_."

One thing I could do is understand Pokemon, a rare gift from being born in Viridian Forest. Of course, no one else had it, given that I was the only one that did, other than my cousin Red Ketchum's girlfriend, Yellow, and Lance of the Pokemon League (A/N: This is from the manga). Given that most people would try to kidnap me for this "skill", I preferred to keep it a secret.

"Go, Tepig," he said. I groaned and pushed Excalibur on the field.

"Leer," I stated, causing Excalibur to give a sidelong glance at the Tepig, as if he was planning something. The Tepig shuddered and I smiled a little. This battle brought back memories of the original battle between Thor and Toru, where Thor practically scared Toru with his onslaught of Scratch.

"_Um, are you planning something?_," Tepig timidly asked. Excalibur merely smirked and rammed his tiny body into the red and black pig.

"_Why yes I am_," Excalibur said, as he was also Tackled on to the floor with the pig ramming into him. The grass snake got up and looked at me, as I ordered another Tackle. The effects of the Leer lingered and the Tepig collapsed on the floor with a bruise on its tiny head.

"Tepig!" Hugh yelled, as he grabbed his starter. Now, I realized that he wasn't a total douche.

"You could've killed him," Hugh said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Killing Pokemon is illegal, isn't it?" he asked.

"Actually it is not. Not in a Nuzlocke," Bianca stated. She then explained, "A Nuzlocke is where Pokemon die instead of fainting due to some problems in the region. Also, the first Pokemon in each Route, cave, sea, or air can be captured."

"I don't want to experience that…" he said. I winced, remembering my Nuzlocke adventure. Hopefully nothing would happen like that here.

Afterwards, Bianca showed me around the city once Hugh left. I healed Excalibur at the Pokemon Center and was handed ten Poke-balls. Hugh's sister, Lily, handed me the Town Map, stating for me to give one to Hugh, and my aunt, Ravyne Kuro's (A/N: My Pokemon Black OC), handed me the gift of the goddess… RUNNING SHOES! Booyah!

"Thanks, Auntie, Lily," I said, speeding off.

I headed on to Route 19 after getting my shoes. After stepping into the tall grass, a purple elegant striped cat showed up. I sent out Excalibur, who was perched at the top of my head. My grass snake sent out a Vine Whip, causing the cat to cry out in pain. I then threw a Poke-ball at the Purrloin, capturing it.

Deviant, my quirky purple male cat, was licking his paws. I looked at a trainer with a Patrat. The little prairie dog-rat mix looked at me. The guy had a shiny Riolu behind him and was a muscular boy with tanned skin. He had spiky brown hair and hazel eyes and looked to be in his teens. He wore a white shirt with a blue Poke-ball symbol on it, with blue jeans, a pair of white shoes, and a navy blue backpack. His name was Lucian Vallien (Thanks Emerald Dynamo).

"_I'M HYPED AND READY_!" The Patrat said. Obviously, it had some crazy jolly or naïve nature.

"_I can do this_," Deviant stated. I nodded, he did need more training and surely he could handle the Patrat. I saw him on the field and had him use Scratch on the Patrat. Immediately, the Patrat retaliated. It used a powerful Tackle, ramming its body into Deviant with a Critical Hit. Deviant fell over, limp.

"Deviant!" I yelled. I ran over to the field and grabbed a hold of his tiny frame. He was barely breathing. I felt tears threaten to fall. Why did I have to suffer another fucking Nuzlocke?

"I'm so sorry," Luke said, as I felt Deviant's breath fading away. He closed his eyes as if to ease the pain and I looked sorrowfully at him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Why did the event with Skittles have to happen all over again? I had gotten too cocky and lost her, just like how I lost Deviant. It was all my fault.

"Excalibur, attack it," I ordered, cradling Deviant to my chest. He nodded and Vine Whipped the Patrat. But, then I told him to stop.

It was not Luke's or the Patrat's fault that Deviant was dead. It was solely my own, given that I pushed the Purrloin to hard. And, now I was paying for it.

I picked up Deviant's dead body and ran back to the Pokemon Center, with Excalibur in tow. I had a burial to make.

A/N: For those of you who say Dev's death was rushed, it did happen in one hit.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

I walked past towards Flocessy Town when a sudden red haired guy jumped out at me from a giant ledge. I screamed and Excalibur glared. His red hair spiked upwards and he grinned maniacally. I moved back, fists raised, as he walked around me, checking me out, which was very creepy.

"What the hell are you doing, you creeper?" I asked. Luke was about to send out Alcatraz his shiny Riolu to battle. I want a shiny Riolu or Mareep now too. Preferably a Mareep, like how I had in Johto.

"Relax I am no creeper," the guy said, STILL checking me out. Then, he exclaimed, "You girl, look like the perfect apprentice for me. My name is Alder."

"Alder?! As in the former Champion Alder?" exclaimed Luke. The man nodded and I noticed he was big and buff, and wore a blue shirt with white _flowers_ and blue shorts. Okay… This guy was officially creepy.

"I don't want to be your apprentice. Take Luke here," I said, pushing the younger boy up front.

"No way. He's creepy," Luke said.

"But you need to be my apprentice! We can be the Defenders of Light, stoppers of Team Plasma, geniuses of the wilderness!" Was he high? Judging by his looks and actions… He was. Team Plasma was stopped two years ago by my cousin, Ravyne Kuro. What was he on?

"What are you on?" I asked.

"Weedle is sooo good for you," he said giddily. Then he collapsed forward. Both Luke and I looked at each other and was about to walk away, when he jumped up and grabbed out hands, rushing us to Flocessy Town. Both of us ran to keep up.

"Now, my apprentices-," he said, about to make a speech.

"I'm leaving," Lucian (or Luke) said, walking away. Alcatraz sent as Aura Sphere at Alder, who barely dodged the attack.

"NO! My apprentice!" Alder comically cried. I rolled my eyes and walked away as well, planning on giving the Town's Map to Hugh. I headed towards Flocessy Ranch, when, on Route 20, I ran into another Pokemon.

"So cute…" I crooned, as I looked at the yellow caterpillar with a leaf on its head with tiny fangs protruding from its head. My Pokedex called it a Sewaddle, and I had to have it. It was just so adorable, with its little black eyes.

"Excalibur, you're up," I said. My Snivy attacked it, Tackling it to the ground. The little baby Pokemon cried out, as I threw a ball at it. The red and white sphere shook three times, and caught the Pokemon.

"Great job, Excalibur!" I said. He grinned in a jolly manner, as I sent out Stitch, my female Sewaddle.

"_Um, hi_," she said, shyly. I smiled and picked her up on my shoulder, where she balanced herself as I petted her leaf. Excalibur looked jealous.

"_Oh, that feels good…_" Stitch said. I smiled and picked up Excalibur, putting him on my other shoulder. I began to walk, explaining to Stitch about how I was her trainer and how she will battle.

"_I want to be a Leavanny when I grow up_," she said. I smiled at the recently hatched baby.

"I promise you can become a Leavanny when you grow up," I told her, and she smiled. Hopefully I can keep my promise to her. But, judging my luck with Deviant…

I walked into the Flocessy Ranch, which was a new part of the map. I was hoping to find I would not meet a Lillipup, as the pain from Sirius still lingered, even though my Mightyena dies three years ago. Any dog Pokemon would remind me of him.

"_What's wrong_?" Stitch asked. I smiled and reassured her that nothing was wrong. Man, she was a perceptive little thing.

Suddenly, a Thunder Wave nearly fried Stitch and me, as I jumped out of the way. Stitch screamed and we looked up, seeing a Mareep. The Mareep grinned and sent another Thunder Wave my way, but I dodged and Excalibur blocked it, getting paralyzed. He sent out a flurry of vines at the Mareep and I threw a ball.

'Ding!' I caught the Mareep, one of the Pokemon I wanted so I could have an Ampharos. My third member of my team had now joined me. Welcome to the team, Mel.

"Oh my god! Are you ok? I hope the wild Mareep did not hurt you and your Pokemon." A farmer and his wife, with a Herdier, came by. Hugh followed them, and I handed him the map.

"Thanks, Lia," he said. The farmer then told us about his missing Herdier, and Hugh raged a bit on how irresponsible people can be with their Pokemon. Looks like he did not know about the Nuzlocke yet, judging by the Tepig and Rattata that followed him. And I did not want to tell him. I would rather he keep his innocence until his first death.

He ran off, followed by his Pokemon, and I headed north. I heard the Herdier yip and followed the noise to a far off clearing, where I saw a shady guy in black with a yellow P on his chest. His nose and mouth were even covered by a black piece of cloth.

"I must liberate your Pokemon… Team Plasma frees all Pokemon from human grasp… Lord N was a traitor to our cause," he rambled. I raised an eye brow, and he sent out a Lillipup. I groaned, noticing that it looked much stronger than Mel or Excalibur. And I was not going to risk Stitch even.

"Yeah right you will take my Pokemon," I said, looking around to make sure Hugh was not nearby. I sent out my Pikachu, Light, that I illegally smuggled in along with Thor, my Blaziken, and Azul, my Gardevoir. Light ran around hyperactively.

"What is that?!" the Team Plasma member exclaimed.

"A Pikachu," I said. "Light, Thunderbolt!" My Pikachu sparked her cheeks with electricity and fried the Lillipup raw. The blackened dog was luckily still alive. Who wants hotdogs?

"_Yay! I did it!_" Light cheered, as I smiled and returned her. The Team Plasma guy ran away and I grinned, my mood a lot better from when I lost Deviant. Hugh came up, ranted about Team Plasma, and left. The Herdier returned to its trainer and all was well. Looks like I was ready for the first gym now.


	4. Chapter 4

After fighting with Alder's pupils and winning, I ran back to Aspertia City with my super awesome running shoes. I walked into the Trainer's School, hoping for some of a challenge. Immediately, after battling two trainers, I walked up to Cheren, the normal type gym leader.

"Hiya Cherry," I greeted, snickering. He glowered at me and I grinned. Then, he asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Lia. I am the cousin of Ravyne Kuro," I replied, "He mentioned to me about you."

"I hope it was good," Cheren said, and I shrugged. Why should I tell him about how much Ravie used to boast about beating the guy?

"Anyways, are you a new trainer?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"What is your rank then?" he asked.

"Current Hoenn Champion and soon to be Unova's one," I replied, shrugging like it was nothing new. His eyes widened comically as if he was shocked. Then, he composed himself and looked at me.

"Well, Champ, let's see what you can do," he said, smirking. I grinned.

"Patrat, go," he said. The little rat-beaver mix ran around hyperly. I frowned, remembering Deviant's death to Luke's Patrat, and sent out… Stitch, my Sewaddle.

"_Will this help me become a beautiful Leavanny_?" she asked. I merely nodded and she smiled. She sent out a large amount of string and tied the Patrat down. I smiled and let her battle still.

"_Why you little bug… I should squish you_," the Patrat growled. This comment faintly reminded me of Rojo, my dead Wurmple, and I flinched a little, before allowing Stitch to battle some more.

"Ok, Stitch… Tackle," I ordered, having my Sewaddle ram her tiny body on the the Patrat's head. The Patrat fell over and got back up, its sharp fangs gleaming into the light.

"_Take this_!" it yelled, and chomped on Stitch. Stitch screamed as the fangs pieced into her fuzzy body, and the Patrat let her go, looking horrified at all the blood that squirted from her body.

"_I didn't mean too…_" he said, looking sorrowful. Cheren looked too shocked to speak, as I picked up my Sewaddle and cradled her to my chest.

"_I'm sorry…_" she cried. I shushed her and stroked the giant leaf on her head.

"Sh, don't speak," I told her, "I'm sorry you could never become a Leavanny." She closed her eyes in my arms and I glanced down at her.

"You need to continue battling," Cheren calmly stated. I glared at him and his Patrat, and sent out… Excalibur.

Excalibur immediately looked into my arms and knew what happened. He hissed at the Patrat and Vine Whipped it, leaving several lash marks on its back. It collapsed forwards and he bared his teeth, about to gnaw it to pieces. His predatory instincts had been triggered, and though he was a grass type, he was still a grass _snake_.

"Call your Snivy off," Cheren said, noticing the feral glint in Excalibur's eyes. I called him off, still cradling Stitch to myself. He shook his head, realizing that he could have killed the Patrat, but was glad he did not, as he said so.

"A feral Pokemon should be countered with another feral one," said Cheren. I flinched and looked at the puppy he sent out- a Lillipup. Immediately, flashes of Sirius' decapitation filled into my mind as I looked at the puppy. Well, this pup was different, with a feral look to it. Excalibur hissed and let loose a Vine Whip.

"_Take this_!" he yelled, as he whipped the puppy with green vines of doom. The pupp whimpered with each whipping but lunged at Excalibur, sending him into the wall. He groaned and got up, his tail looking deformed.

"_I think I broke my tail bone…_" he groaned, trying to walk. He fell over, paralyzed.

"Excalibur!" I yelled, about to hurry over and spray him with a Potion. Then, Cheren commanded, "One more Tackle."

What he never realized was that the one more Tackle was all he needed… The puppy rammed its body into Excalibur, and I heard a sickening crack. I shouldn't have looked up, but I still did. My Snivy had part of his ribs sticking out through his skin. I ran up to him and picked him up.

"Hold on, Excalibur. I will get you to the Pokemon Center."

"_Win this battle… For me and Stitch…" _He coughed up blood on the floor and I hugged him softly.

"What are you saying? We can do this together," I said, with false hope.

"_I can't… One of my ribs punctured a lung… I won't make it, doll. Just… Win this battle… For both of us…_" He stopped talking in his rasp tone and I closed his eyes.

It was a matter of seconds before I won the battle with Mel. Cheren remarked on me talking to Pokemon, but I did not reply. I merely took the badge and left, intending on burying Stitch and Excalibur side by side.

I buried them on the outskirts of Aspertia City. Then, I heard a sudden noise and saw a boy approach me. He had brown hair that spiked up and hazel eyes. His skin was fair and he had a red and black cap on. He wore a blue sweater vest with a collar and blue shorts, with long black socks that went up to his knees. He also wore red and black tennis shoes.

"Hey Lia!" He called, merrily. Upon seeing my face though, he frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That dick Cheren killed two of my Pokemon, Ravyne," I replied. My cousin Ravyne Kuro, scowled.

"Oh dear. How many Pokemon do you have left?" he asked. I held up a finger and he groaned.

"Usually this is illegal in a Nuzlocke… But you really need help… Here are some eggs. What will hatch from them are Tynamo, Petillil, and Deino."

"Thanks, Ravie," I said. Then I hugged him, sobbing on his shoulder for my losses. He hugged back, patting my back as I cried. But look out Unova, for Lia Ashton is coming with her new team.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Special thanks to Scizor X for his OC submission of William.

I walked past Ravyne after he handed me the eggs. I smiled. A new life would be born and a new form of innocence will be made. Until the Nuzlocke tainted it… That innocence will have vanished by then.

"Hello…" a voice said. I looked up and saw a boy. He had black hair and blue eyes, and wore a black hoodie, with blue jeans. His pale complexion shone out like a light in the dark. He also had black bags under his eyes like what seemed like results of a slight amount of insomnia. He seemed hunched over, as if he was afraid of something. Sure I knew Thor was scary, but he was not even out of his ball now. What was this kid scared of?

"Hi there," I said, smiling slightly at him. I guess he warmed up to me a little, since he straightened up. I noticed that he winced when straightening, like something was paining him.

I was about to venture closure and see what was wrong with his back when out of nowhere, a Hydreigon blocked my path and tried to snap at me. I moved out of the way, my eggs nearly falling out of my hands in the process. The black and blue three headed dragon snarled and said, "_Come near him… You deal with me._"

"I mean no harm. He is hurt," I said. I only had my Flaffy alive and did not wish to challenge a powerful dragon with a barely trained electric type.

"_You understand me_?" the dragon asked. I merely nodded.

"Destroyer, I think she is ok. She is only trying to help," the boy said. The Hydreigon nodded to him and watched warily. I walked up to the boy and helped him off the floor, noticing a large amount of dried blood on the back of his shirt.

"What happened?" I asked, seeing the wound for the first time. The wound was obviously not treated and infected, and it looked like someone took a sharp blade and ran it across his back. I was surprised the boy was still standing, let alone walking.

"None of your business," he muttered. Well, as a Champion of Hoenn, I knew the basics of medical treatment, but this was out of my league.

"I need to take you to a Pokemon Center, kid," I said, about to send out my Blaziken to help me haul him up… Until, I remembered that I could not show Thor in Unova. Damn you Arceus.

"Don't take me there… They might find me," he said. I looked confused, and then realized that the 'they' might be the people who hurt him like this. Well, looks like I will have to care for him myself.

After a few days of hiding in a cave and nursing him back to health, he seemed to be doing better. His wound had decreased inflammation thanks to the Sitrus Berry juice I used and his labored breathing got healthier. His Hydreigon became more friendly and I met his other two Pokemon, a Spiritomb and Dusknoir. Seeing them reminded me of my late Sableye, Raphael.

"So, who are you kid?" I asked, when he regained consciousness after a few days. He looked around in shock until he remembered what had occurred.

"William," he replied. "Who are you?"

"Lia Ashton," I replied, "The Hoenn Champion."

"I have heard of you. But, why did you help me?" he asked. I shrugged. Why did I help him, anyways? Maybe because it was the right thing to do or something cheesy like that.

Suddenly, I saw three glows coming out of the incubator I had. I looked and saw cracks along the eggs I owned. William looked up too, wondering what was going on. The eggs glowed until three baby Pokemon came out of them.

The first was a female Petillil. She had a modest nature, according to my Pokedex, and I decided to name her Lillil. I immediately got out a TM of Hidden Power and placed it on her head, teaching her the now ground type move. Looks like she was ready now.

The second was a little floating white eel with a bit of yellow in it. The female Tynamo had a Bold nature and looked battle ready. I smiled at her, naming her Elecktrika.

The last was a Deino, which Destroyer seemed to approve of. The baby opened his mouth and let loose a Dragon Rage, igniting the cave in a blue light. I named him Apophis.

"_So these are the three babies_," Mel, my Flaffy, asked me. I nodded, smiling at the three newborn Pokemon. I nodded to her and watched them try to walk or, in Elecktrika's case, float on their own. It was a heartwarming sight.

"Aw, they are so cute," William softly said. The three babies huddled around me for warmth and I smiled. The night air was a bit chilly, even if it was almost fall. These little ones were probably cold. After this, all of us fell asleep, with Destroyer standing guard.

The next five days were spent with caring for William and training. Thanks to the provisions I already had, Elecktrika was on her last stage of evolution and knew Flamethrower. Lillil had also evolved and learned Quiver Dance and Energy Ball, along with Toxic. The two together had formed a deadly combo. Apophis had still yet to evolve, but was getting there. It looked like I was ready to take on the poison type gym leader, Roxie. And with William's help, what can go wrong?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

A/N: Thank you HazeledPoppy for your compliment and yes, I am currently WRITING two/ three books at once in the real world. Please make an account and PM me if you want to know more. I write for a hobby, if nothing more.

William and I walked towards Roxie's gym after defeating Team Plasma. The two goons- one male and one female- ran off with their accursed Patrat, the same one that murdered Deviant. Looks like Luke released it for killing Deviant or it got stolen by Team Plasma. Hopefully it was the second, as someone releasing a Pokemon is a jerk, unless they have a good reason behind it, such as allowing the Pokemon to mate in the wild. But, once a Pokemon is with an evil trainer, it turns evil itself.

"Where are we going?" William asked. I pointed to the Virbank City gym and grinned evilly, holding Lillil's Poke-ball. William followed behind, wondering what I was grinning evilly about.

After defeating the other trainers, I looked at the white haired girl. She looked like some punk rocker, wearing colorful clothing and having her hair back in a spiky ponytail. She held a guitar in her hands and grinned. I was surprised, from what I heard from Ash… Roxie was the eight gym. Looks like she was demoted.

"So you wanna battle huh?" she asked me, in a semi-masculine voice. I was surprised… Was she really a girl or not (A/N: Roxie does have a semi-masculine voice in the anime)?

"Um yeah we do," I said. She looked on to William and at me. William had a Hydreigon out. With Destroyer, there was no way we could lose.

"Go, Whirlepede and Trubbish," she said, sending out one of those trash bags with a face and a purple swirled Pokemon. William pushed his Hydreigon on the field, which roared and grinned maliciously. I used my Lilligant, Lillil, who twirled and smiled at me. She hid behind Destroyer, nervous of the two poison types ahead of her. Not to mention one was half bug…

"Gunk shot at the Hydreigon and Bug Bite at the Lillygant," Roxie ordered. I saw Lillil scream as the Whirlipede bit her arm, and then I ordered my best move.

"Hidden Power!" I yelled, as she used the ground type move. Meanwhile, Destroyer flew into the Trubbish, knocking it out instantly. I grinned as the Whirlipede also fell over, but then I noticed something… It didn't move…

"Oh shit," I muttered, as Roxie gasped. I looked as she walked to her dead Pokemon and tried to awaken it. I flinched, remembering the other time when Azul had killed Brawly's Makuhita, right after evolution. Maybe I should have not overpowered my team.

"YOU BITCH!" screamed Roxie, crying, "I will show you how painful it is to lose a Pokemon!" Suddenly she grabbed Lillil and wrapped her arms around Lillil's throat. Lillil gave a pained scream and I yelled for her to stop, punching the older girl. She persisted in her efforts, as Lillil's breathing grew more ragged and heavy, I screamed some more. Lilli's eyes began to bulge and her face turned blue from the lack of oxygen.

"Cydelluis, Bite," said one of the trainers I had to battle from Virbank Complex. The Rattata of the trainer bit into Roxie and she was forced to let go. I looked at Lillil's savior, a girl with bronze-blonde hair and gaudy green eyes. She had a splash of freckles over the bride of her nose and was about five feet She wore baggy gray jeans and a black T-shirt with neon blue stripes, black fingerless gloves, and pair of mismatched flip-flops. She carried a gray backpack.

"BITCH!" Roxie screamed, as she lunged angrily at the Rattata's trainer. I decided to take action before things got rough and sent out my beloved blue Gardevoir, Azul.

"Flash and Teleport," I said. She, er… Lited her "shirt" a little and out shone a bright light. My Gardevoir twirled around, and I grabbed William, Lillil, and the other trainer. In a matter of seconds, we were in Virbank Complex, safe and sound.

"Thank you for the help," I told Lillil's savior.

"My name is Sabrina Lauricia Monroe (thanks HazeledPoppy)," she said, "And no problem." I grinned at her, welcoming her to the team. William didn't say much.

"You have a shiny Gardevoir. I never saw those in Unova," William said.

"Yeah I do. She is from Hoenn, but don't tell anyone," I said. Then, Sabrina squinted her eyes at me and her eyes sparked in recognition.

"You're the Hoenn Champion," she said. I grinned and nodded and said, "This is William."

"Nice to meet you both," she said, shaking our hands. That is when a new friendship started.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Sabrina became our new traveling partner as we docked on the boat to Castelia. The water was blue and I managed to see many Pokemon. A Wailmer and a Mantine happily chased each other and a parent Wailmer cooed at her baby whales as they followed her. A school of Remoraid were close by, their fins sticking out of water, and a wild Sharpedo stalked our boat, probably hoping for a tasty meal. I grinned as Elecktrika looked overboard, hissing angrily at the wild Sharpedo, while Mel stayed with Apophis, who was sleeping in the shade. Lillil danced around the area, using her Quiver Dance to go faster and faster. I smiled at my team of four.

As we ventured close to Castelia, I realized that this was my first time seeing so many skyscrapers in a loud, bustling city. I noticed how many busy people with briefcases walked by as we docked, some even bumping into me without as 'excuse me'. I ran into a Harlequin, who entered me, William, and Sabrina in the Harlequin Hunt, where we easily found the missing colorful people and got Rare Candies. Sabrina gave her Fraxure, Líbelula, the Rare Candy, but it did not help it evolve. William and I kept the candy for later and moved onwards.

We ran on to the Castelia Gym, where some kid named Iris (A/N: Ha Iris is a KID) ran off towards the Castelia Sewers. We followed her to the sewers, exploring the area thoroughly. Several Rattata and Zubat attacked us, along with a rare Grimer and well, more Zubat. Then, we ran into two trainers.

"My name is Phos Luxidra," the hyper girl said. She had dark purple hair that was wavy and went to her waist that was obviously dyed and emerald green eyes. She wore a dark purple T-shirt with a Purrloin in the middle and a dark purple jacket with lightning bolts on the sides. pattern on them. She had a jet black bow on her head and dark purple gloves on her hands. She grinned and was very hyper.

"My partner there is Nero Dogma," she said. What is with the weird names? Anyways, he had jet black hair and pale skin, with a maniac wide grin on his face. He wore a black buttoned up shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans. Much more simply dressed then Phos, which was one thing.

"Go, Tiger," Nero said, sending out a giant Electrivire. Phos sent out a Druddigon named Mazzle. Mazzle Growled and I winced, realizing that I couldn't really take on them without using my old team…

"I'll handle this," a male voice said, as William and Sabrina were about to send out their Pokemon. We looked up and I gasped, seeing a _pink_ Dratini come by and Dragon Tail the two Pokemon. The two trainers ran off and swore they will be back… Yeah right.

Both were returned and the guy came down from his hiding spot. I instantly recognized him- white hair like mine, blue eyes, a black vest over a white shirt, and black pants. While he had grown over the four years I was gone, I saw him and smiled… Until I saw the Team Plasma shirt.

"D-drake?" I asked, unsure of whose side he was on.

"Lia, don't be alarmed. I just infiltrated Team Plasma," he said, "Their reach has reached all the way back home, but their main base is here."

"How can we trust you?" Sabrina asked, sending out her Fraxure, who growled at him. He then smiled and sent out… A Master Ball, containing Rayquaza. The dragon roared and grinned maliciously, and I looked at it. Unlike most Rayquaza, it was black.

"I trust him," I said. They both gave me incredulous expressions as Drake returned his Rayquaza. I grinned and ruffled his hair, messing it up.

"Lia, don't do that," he said, groaning as he fixed his hair. I still smiled more… Moy boyfriend was here to join us.

"Are you going to join us?" William timidly asked. Then, my hopes dropped as Drake shook his head no.

"I am currently looking for the Trainers of Ideals… I want to see the legendary dragon Pokemon and catch it for myself."

"Don't you already own a legendary dragon Pokemon?" I asked. He sheepishly laughed and nodded. I sighed and thumped his head.

"Um, are you two together?" Sabrina asked, looking a bit uncomfortable. Drake laughed, pulled my close much to my dismay, and nodded.

"Oh…" Sabrina said, feeding Umbra, her Lampent. The Pokemon happily chowed on the food.

"Anyways, Team Plasma is… Right there," Drake pointed to the right direction, where I noticed Hugh. Hugh helped us battle Team Plasma and chased them out. We all laughed at his antics.

"Well, looks I gotta go too," Drake said, riding away on his Salamence. We all waved good-bye and headed for the next gym- Burgh.

A/N: Special thanks to Dantekoala and Pikachulover2012 for OCs.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Special thanks to Blazikenxlucario for Suzanne.

Also, for those who submitted OCs, I will allow one Legendary per OC for this story. NO Genesect, Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Keldeo, Kyurem, Zekrom, Reshiram, Meloetta, Mew, or Rayquaza

We walked through the icky spider webs through the area of the gym. Man, did I hate spiders. They were creepy crawling critters that lived in houses. Sure I didn't want to kill them, but I did not mind attacking them.

"Ariados!" a red spider yelled. I groaned as we saw an Ariados fire a string shot at us. William got hit and struggled against the sticky web. Sabrina had left before the gym, chasing after Team Plasma, so she was spared from the fate of spiders.

We made it through the gym in half an hour. Finally we saw the blondish brown haired gym leader named Burgh. He smiled at both of us, his Leavanny smiling at us too, imitating his actions. I sent out Elecktrika, who crackled with Electricity and smiled maliciously. William sent out a Spiritomb named Spiral.

"I can help him battle," a girl said. She had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes that was reflecting the image around. Her pale skin was contrasted well with freckles. She also wore a black shirt with a red half shirt over it and black tights with a pair of black combat boots. She had a giant Zoroark behind her that roared and stood in front of her possessively.

"That Pokemon looks powerful…" William said, looking worriedly at Spiral and me. I grinned, and told him not to worry; pointing out that Elecktrika can battle.

"Flamethrower," I said, staring the battle. My Ekelektross sent out a giant amount of fire from her mouth and ignited the Leavanny. The Leavanny fell backwards and Burgh returned it before any more harm.

"Shadow Ball," William said, as a black ball of shadow hit the girl's Zoroark. He dodged and jumped up, attacking Elecktrika. My Pokemon levitated away and landed on the floor, charging another Flamethrower. The powerful fire type move incinerated the dark type and made it jump up.

"Roark!" he yelled. His trainer looked worriedly and returned him. A tiny Zorua rode on her shoulder, yipping its protest.

"Sorry about that," I said.

"My name is Suzanne Crenshaw," the girl said, "And it's ok. At least he didn't die. Judging by her face, she lost one of her team members. At least it was not to me.

"Want to join us?" William asked. She nodded and her Zorua jumped on my shoulder, yipping excitedly. I petted the black and red Pokemon as it snickered evilly and clamped on my hand.

"Ow. Why you little prankster," I said, tickling the little fox ruthlessly. The others laughed and the Zorua gave me a smug look that reminded me of my late Excalibur.

"_Lia… I need to talk to you_," I heard in my mind. I pulled out a Pokeball that belonged to Azul and held it close. Burgh looked at me expectantly, wondering what I would send out. However, I did not open the ball.

"Here's the badge," said Burgh, as he handed us the gym badge. We walked off from outside of the gym.

After setting camp for the night, we found in a distant clearing from the sandstorm. We had battled many trainers and I left William tending to his Spiritomb and Suzanne sleeping next to her Zoroark. The black and red monster fox was curled around her protectively, just like Thor used to do to me. He lazily opened one eye and glared at me. I stuck my tongue out and walked off. He roared after me.

"What is it?" I asked Azul, sending her out of her ball. Light chattered loudly as she jumped on Thor's shoulder and Thor looked around protectively.

"_Why aren't you searching for M?_" Thor asked. Suddenly, I remembered the Mew that was with us on our journey and how she was kidnapped by Deoxys. Shit, I forgot about her already… And I was her Chosen One.

"I am," I smoothly lied, "We just got… Sidetracked." They nodded, believing me, except Thor. He eyed me and I returned the other two.

"_I knew you forgot about her for a short while…_" he said.

"I'm sorry I did. I hope she forgives me," I replied. He merely nodded and hugged me. He then picked me up and growled outside, placing me behind him.

"What's wrong Thor?" I asked. He shushed me and looked around. A blue beam of water nearly hit me, and he pushed me out of the way. I groaned and rose, looking at my Blaziken. He looked around in the night, wondering what was there.

"**Impressive of you to dodge that attack of mine,**" a deep voice said. I looked around and could not see a thing in my poor night vision. Instead, I threw a ball in the direction of the voice and wondered if it was a Pokemon.

"**Perhaps you are worthy of me…**" the voice said, "**But I will only show when the time is right…**"

The ball flew back into my hand and I caught it in my palm. I tried to open it, but it was sealed shut. Great. I caught some random Pokemon and do not even know what it was. I looked it up on my Pokedex and even that did not show what Pokemon I had caught. What was it that I had caught?

"_What will you name it?_" Thor asked. I know the perfect name for the Pokemon I just caught.

Welcome to the team, Enigma.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**A/N: I am quitting this story. The reason being was because I lost my ENTIRE usable team in this game and I could not bear to write it. That, and I did not want to be dishonest by writing that I gained new Pokemon and stuff, only to lose them to Ghetsis and then say that I survived. Well, the deaths were: Thor the shiny Blaziken, Apophis the Hydreigon, Lillil the Lillygant, Elecktrika the Eelektross, Ancient the Archeops, and Undine the Vaporeon. The survivors were Light the Pikachu and Azul the shiny Gardevoir. Just as a treat, here is the last chapter in the story:**

I walked back to Birch's lab after the ship docked in Hoenn. Azul had gone into depression with her mate lost and Light was very depressed, but not as bad as Azul. It was my entire fault. Why didn't I use my old team, instead of a team of low leveled Pokemon? Why couldn't I have run from white Kyurem and Deoxys instead of challenging them? That mistake caused Thor's life and Ghetsis' life as well. James, the trainer with the Deoxys, was stuck in an eternal coma as well.

Professor Birch looked at me worriedly, as I walked in with bags under my eyes. I looked like a total mess. He had a Pokeball with him. Then, he said, "I know that she could never replace Thor, but hopefully she will heal your aching heart." He sent out a Torchic that was a female and it chirped worriedly at me.

"Do you actually expect me to replace him with another Torchic?" I snarled, "He was like a brother to me. And this Torchic will never compare to him."

"_I am much stronger than you think!_" she chirped. I glowered at it, but she did not back away and flinch.

"Prove it then," I sneered at the Torchic. I sent out Azul, who looked at the little bird with sorrow in her eyes. Obviously, the little bird reminded her of her late mate.

"Is this really necessary?" Professor Birch asked.

"She needs to prove her worth for joining my team. Thor did," I said, "If she can land one attack on Azul, I will take her."

Azul psychically lifted the tiny orange bird and threw her against the wall. The Torchic chirped and screamed loudly, and I smirked at her. Azul began to use another Psychic, when the Torchic let loose a stream of flames, hitting Azul and breaking the hold.

"A promise is a promise," I said, "She can join my team. But the training will be harsh, and she might not make it."

"_I can do it. I can make big brother proud!_" the little bird exclaimed. Then, I realized why Professor Birch wanted me to have her. Her brother was Thor. As I captured her in my ball, for the first time since my team's death, I smiled. Welcome to the team, Aries.


End file.
